To Love
by aftercolony
Summary: Diego/Mia, smut & possible Trials & Tribulations spoilers --- Mia visits Diego's apartment one night and things don't end quite as she had expected.


Mia Fey let out a heavy sigh as she turned the engine off to her small black Honda. When she had woken up at dawn that morning, she never would have pictured it would had ended with her standing in front of Diego Armando's apartment complex.

She had been working late, as always, in the Grossberg Criminal Defense law firm, trying to sort through all of the testimonies and evidence for the trial she was helping Mr. Grossberg with. She had lost track of the time, her back aching from sitting too long in her chair, as Mr. Grossberg finally came in to her office disrupting her thoughts.

"It's well past midnight Mia. I think it is about time you called it a night."

"I can't go now. I think I've also got this all figured out and-"

Marvin Grossberg shook his head as he placed a folder on top of her hands. "I need you to take these files and deliver them to Diego's apartment right away. He left these in my office to look over and forgot to pick them up before he left. They're very important to his upcoming case. He needs them tonight."

"But Mr. Grossberg, I-"

"Nope. I need you to be rested and ready for tomorrow, you can finish this all tomorrow there is no hurry. You're no good to be drained. So drop these off at Diego's apartment, it's right on your way home, and get some rest."

Mia sighed in defeat and before she knew it, Mr. Grossberg was pushing her out of his offices and locking the door behind her. He was giving her no choice in the matter.

Mia climbed the two stories up to Diego's apartment, somewhat dreading what would come next. Would he try and pull one of his charm acts on her again? Give her another one of his annoying smirks and somehow talk her into his apartment for the night? It was 1:30AM by now and that was the last thing she needed. She quickly decided she would ring the doorbell twice and if he didn't answer in 3 minutes she should shove them through his mail slot with a note.

Then just as Mia began digging through her purse in search of a pen, the large metal door of the apartment swung open revealing none other than Diego Armando himself.

"Kitten. Well it's a surprise to see you here at this hour." He smiled at her like he always did, cocky and yet undeniably handsome at the same time.

Mia bit her lip as she took in Diego's appearance. Instead of his usual red dress shirt, vest and perfectly pressed pants, he stood there in an old stained collage t-shirt and gray sweatpants that rode dangerously low on his hips. She had to close her eyes for a second to steady herself. Mia was stronger than this, she wasn't attracted to Diego Armando.

"Um, well, Mr. Grossburg told me you forgot some important documents for your case and gave them to me to deliver." She let out a heavy breath and held out the folder, glad her voice didn't betray her. Diego continued to stand in the doorway, one arm propped against the frame, the other slowly sipping the cup of coffee in his hand, not making a move to grab her offering. "I'm sorry if woke you up and-"

Diego suddenly lifted the folder out her hands, taking her off guard and forcing her forgot her words. "I'm glad you came Kitten." He backed up in to his apartment and it took Mia a moment to notice he wasn't getting ready to close the door, but holding it open for her to enter. "If you hadn't dropped these off, I'd be making a late night visit to the office myself." Finishing off what was left of his cup, he kept the door open as he turned and before Mia knew it she was following right behind.

She didn't walk farther than a few feet before stopping, admiring Diego's expensive looking apartment. A nice sized kitchen sat to the left, perfect for a bachelor, with a small two-person table that stood covered with files from his current case. Mia smiled to herself, her apartment didn't look much different when it came to that, she had folders and papers spread across every surface that would hold them. Hers though, was half the size of his.

"Don't worry, you didn't wake me up Kitten. I won't be sleeping at all tonight, not with this case on my mind." She watched as he dropped the folder on top of the growing piles of documents, before walking into the kitchen to refill his cup. With the eight empty cups already sitting on the table, she really didn't doubt he hadn't slept a wink.

"Well, it is late and I need to get back so-"

"I can't let you leave." Mia shot him a look, not quite sure at what he was getting at. "It's far too late for me to allow a Kitten like yourself to drive home alone. Not when you look so tired."

"Mr. Armando, I can assure you, I think I can make it back to my apartment without any trouble and you seem pretty busy with your work. I don't want to bother you anymore than I have." She was looking for some way out, she made the mistake of walking into his house in the first place.

"No, no. You aren't bothering me at all." He turned around from the coffee maker to look at her. "I wasn't planning on sleeping for more than 2 hours tonight. Please at least sit down for a while and let me offer you a cup coffee, you look drained Kitten."

A cup of some strong coffee didn't seem like a bad idea to Mia at the moment, she was feeling drowsy. "Something to drink would be nice, thank you."

Diego smiled as he turned back around, opening cupboards filled with coffee mugs to Mia's not so surprised eyes. "Do you take cream and sugar with your coffee?"

"Yes please. Even though I know saying that might sound sacrilegious to you." It came out as a joke, with just a hint of sarcasm. Mia wasn't sure if she meant it to be either.

"Not at all. I know Kittens like yourself enjoy their milk." Mia rolled her eyes at such a tactless comment. Maybe everything sounded better in his head before it came out.

Mia walked over to the small living room, admiring the expensive leather couch and matching armchair that sat in front of a large flat screen TV. Diego sure knew how to live well, even if it seemed his apartment didn't get much action aside from case files and the women he probably dragged home whenever he'd have time off.

"Here you go. My special blend #28, with milk and sugar." She smiled and thanked him as she sat down, noticing the stereo was on, playing a familiar jazz song quietly.

"This song sounds familiar."

"Yeah, it's a great song isn't it?" Diego replied loudly from the kitchen table. "I have it as my ringtone."

"Ah that's where I've heard it before!" Mia said happily, as she looked over at Diego who was grinning wildly at her. She looked away quickly, trying to ignore her racing heartbeat. Stop it Mia, stop acting like this in front of Mr. Armando.

"If my Kitten approves of this song so much, I'll never change my ringtone. And I never break a promise." He laughed at his own personal joke and Mia ignored him, no longer trusting herself.

Mia sat there staring into nothing as Diego talked to himself between the sounds of ruffling papers. She didn't think of him that way did she? Mr. Armando of all people, the man who seemed to charm any pretty women that crossed his path? He wasn't the type of man she wanted to fall for, ever. She would just end up heartbroken when he moved onto his next pray, like all those single women on TV dramas. She wouldn't let his charm act get to her, they worked together for god's sake.

"Ugh damn it! Why the fuck doesn't the testimony fit at all with the evidence found by that damn detective? Fuck." Diego's frustrated yells shook Mia out of her thoughts and she quickly walked over to the older man.

"What's wrong?" She had gone into complete attorney mode, and her feelings at that moment had been pushed out the door.

"It's this one witness testimony I dug up the other day. It doesn't fit at all with this one crime photo and where the murder weapon ended up after it was all committed." Mia watched as Diego chugged the rest of his cup before placing it with his growing pile, running his fingers through his hair. "It's just not adding up."

Mia bit her thumb as she thought, looking at the photo then at the testimony then back at Diego. "Well Mr. Armando, if you wouldn't mind getting me another cup of blend #28, I think I might be on to something."

Two hours, two and a half cups of coffee (with milk) for Mia and 10 cups (straight black) for Diego later, the two defense attorneys sat back on Diego Armando's expensive leather couch, feeling the withdraws from the caffeine and lack of sleep.

"Well Kitten, I'm impressed. You never fail to keep me from falling for you again and again."

Mia looked over at him smiling still feeling the adrenaline of solving another case. Diego's words not sinking into her brain. "That was just wonderful Mr. Armando! The case I've been working on for Mr. Grossburg is nothing like this one. The murder weapon, the testimonies! Ah! I love it!"

Diego smiled softly at her as she giggled like a schoolgirl over the case. Everything about her he loved. It was no longer her looks that had originally caught his attention, but her real passion for being an attorney. The way she put her whole heart and soul into every case as if it was her own. He couldn't take it anymore, he felt like his heart might explode at that moment. He never though of himself as the type of man who "fell in love." Maybe lust, but never love.

"Mia…"

She had been so caught up her own head that the sound of her name from Diego's mouth took her completely off guard. "Mr… Armando..?"

"Kitten, I love you. I don't know when I started to and I've never loved another women my whole life and I didn't think I was that kind of man. But Mia, I need you."

Mia Fey didn't know what to say. Not in a million years did she expect those words from Diego Armando, or the look of complete despair in his eyes as he waited for her reply. "Mr. Armando I…"

But he didn't allow her to finish, as his lips were on her own, his half-lidded eyes looking into hers. She wasn't in love with Diego Armando, was she? She sure didn't think she was. He was loud and cocky, not her type at all. He was constantly making side comments in the office, acting like the only thing he was ever interested was getting a woman into his bed. But love? He did he really truly love her? She wasn't sure she believed it.

As his tanned arms snaked around her waist, pressing their bodies together, Mia found herself doing the same in return. As his mouth opened slightly against hers, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips, she opened her own allowing his entrance.

The taste of his strong coffee filled her mouth as their tongues met and teeth clashed. The scent of his spicy cologne filled her head and she couldn't get enough of him. Screw what she thought she felt about Diego, this felt so right, so perfect. It didn't matter anymore if Diego only wanted sex from her now, she just wanted what he was giving her now.

Her fingers tugged at his shirt, pulling it up his torso to reveal his toned back. Finger nails made white paths down from his shoulder blades as Diego's mouth made it's own journey along her jaw and onto the soft spot under her ear.

Mia couldn't contain her moan, feeling his tongue make little circles against her skin, his hands working quickly at her jacket and then bra underneath. "Di-ego…" His name caught in the back of her throat as his mouth moved up to her ear.

"Mia… I love you. I want to make love to you." His voice was a husky whisper she could hardly comprehend and as his large warm hands found her newly naked breasts, she couldn't contain another moan.

His hands worked slowly, kneading her breasts as his mouth sucked at the skin on her shoulders. Mia's head was screaming for more. More of his touch, more of his mouth.

Diego pinched her left nipple, his mouth taking the other in return. Mia let her head drop back against the couch as his tongue circled around the swollen nub, teeth biting gently just enough to keep her begging for more.

"Kitten, you're so gorgeous." Diego's deep voice broke the silence of her moans, his left hand not stopping its work on her breast.

"Please Diego..."

"A little breast fondling is just the beginning Kitten. Don't get so excited already." He smiled in a way that if Mia was completely aware of herself, she would have told him he was a complete asshole.

Quickly he lifted her up into his arms, leaving their discarded shirts on the floor where they lay. "We should move this to the bedroom, don't you think Kitten?" Mia could only look at him with half open eyes before his mouth found hers again.

Before she knew it, she felt the smooth silk sheets of Diego's bed on her legs and back and then he was on top of her again, lips meeting into another kiss. His hands started where they had left off and Mia let her own slide up his back into his black soft hair. She pulled at it teasingly and he finally gave her the moan she had been hoping for against her lips.

"Mmm, Kitten. You know I like it rough."

"Of course you do Diego." Mia was finally on the same page again, she wasn't about to let Diego Armando run the whole show. His ego was big enough, it didn't need to be added to in bedroom as well.

His hands left her sore breasts behind as they traveled along her sides, tickling ever so slightly before ending at the top of her skirt. Mia lifted her hips slightly to help Diego pull her skirt off quickly, leaving her in nothing but a small pair of white panties.

"And here I thought you'd be more of a black kind of girl." He joked and he lifted himself back on top of her to meet face to face.

"Only on very special occasions, Mr. Armando."

"Ah, and here I thought this was special Kitten."

"I guess I don't always plan very well in advance then." And that was all the talking Diego wanted to do with this conversation before he kissed her again, his fingers sliding underneath the soft fabric and into her wetness.

Mia gasped against Diego's mouth at the sudden entry, wiggling her hips slightly in hopes to give him better entry. She wasn't a virgin and Diego probably already knew this by now. She'd had an awkward first time in law school and a handful of unmemorable times after that with equally forgettable men. Diego was completely different from them. He knew just want to do to keep her on the edge, how to touch her to make her want to come so badly. There was no doubt in her mind Diego had slept with more women than Mia would ever hope to at least date.

Her back arched against Diego's as a second finger entered her, making little scissor movements inside before pumping in further. "Diego… ah. Faster. Right… there." She pulled at his hair, feeling his breath against her neck. She knew he was smiling again, he was enjoying having her beg him like this.

"Is this what you want Kitten? Make you come just with my fingers?" He pulled them out slowly, causing a whine from her lips before thrusting them back inside.

"Yes! Diego, don't make me beg anymore!" She tossed her head against his pillows, lifting her hips higher, begging for release.

"All right my Kitten. I'll give you what you want then." He kissed along her jawline, his fingers thrusting into her a few more times, hitting the bundle of nerves inside her.

Mia's body shook against his as she finally orgasmed, moaning loudly against her hand that covered her mouth.

"Delicious Kitten." Diego smiled, licking his wet fingers as Mia slowly sat up again.

"Don't think I'm letting you have all the fun." She smiled in a way she hoped matched his own cocky one, capturing his lips as her hands grasped at his growing hardness through cotton fabric.

"Mi-Mia…" He moaned her name between their kiss, her hands finding the waistband of his sweatpants before quickly pulling them down to his knees.

She was pleasantly surprised to see Diego Armando hadn't bothered to wear underwear at all. It just made it easier for her, even if the whole thing seemed so very Diego.

Mia took his cock in her hand, giving him no room to say anything as she pushed his body back onto the bed. She pumped slowly, enjoying the small sounds Diego made as her tongue circled around his red tip, licking up the pre-cum.

"Oh god- Mia." She took him all then, letting her tongue move on the underside of this cock. She cold feel him hit the back of her throat before moving her head back up. If her collage boyfriends had taught her anything, it was how to give a good blowjob at least.

Mia moved her head faster along Diego's throbbing cock, pulling at his balls, causing an even louder moan from his lips.

"I'm so close. Almost…" Mia took him deep once more, feeling his hot liquid shoot into the back of her throat, his body shuddering against her mouth.

She sat up slowly, admiring Diego's body spread out across the bed, trying to recover from his own orgasm. Moving on top of his body slowly, still dressed in her underwear, Mia bit playfully at his ear. "I'm ready for whatever you have next, Mr. Attorney."

This brought Diego Armando back to life almost immediately, as he took a hold of Mia's shoulders, flipping her onto her back. "Oh, I'm just about to get to the good part now Kitten." He pulled at her remaining clothing, annoyed that the piece of fabric still remained on her gorgeous body, hiding it from him.

He pushed her creamy thighs apart as he straddled her, burrowing his head in the softness of her neck before thrusting into her quickly. Mia wrapped her legs around his torso as she felt his cock enter deep inside, making her head fall back against the pillows.

"OhgodDiegofasterfasterplease." Her words ran together into nonsense, her tongue felt like putty as her mouth went dry with each quickened fuck.

She wanted to ask herself what had she gotten herself into? How had this one quick visit ended in this amazing sex with her older co-worker? Had this been planned? Had Mr. Grossburg set her up to visit Diego and have this happen between the two of them?

She didn't know, she couldn't think and truthfully she really didn't care anymore either. What had happened, happened. If after this night Diego decided to never talk to her again, then she could live with that. She'd look at him as the greatest sex she'd ever had and that would be that.

A deep hard thrust shook her to the core as she could feel herself reaching climax. Harder. More. More. More. That's all her mind could comprehend anymore. Everything else was background noise, like the soft jazz music of Diego's stereo or the beeping of the coffee maker announcing a new fresh pot.

As Diego moved faster inside of her she could hear his voice loud in her ear. "I love you Mia. I loveyouIloveyou."

She wrapped her arms tighter around his body as she came along with Diego, their loud moans filling the large bedroom.

They lay like that for awhile, legs and arms tangled. Slick skin against skin. Diego was the first to speak as Mia remained with her eyes closed.

"I wasn't lying Mia. I love you. I didn't just want to sleep with you. I know the type of man you think I am. But not with you Mia, I'm not the same."

Mia slowly opened her eyes to meet Diego's, his warm arms wrapped around her tightly; she'd never felt such a tight feeling in her chest before. "You aren't the type of man I wanted to fall for."

"I know, and I don't deserve to even have you in my arms right now."

"Don't think so little of yourself Mr. Armando."

"Called me Diego, please Kitten."

"Diego…" Mia just lay there in his arms saying nothing more. There were no other words to be said, this was it. Mia had fallen for him, but long before this night. When she had finally seen him in court, after coming to Mr. Grossbug's offices; the way his eyes burned with such passion in the courtroom. The way his voiced carried so not one body in the courtroom would go without hearing it. That had to have been the first time she had begun to love him.

Mia hadn't ever really loved a man either, not the way she had begun to feel for Diego.

Maybe they'd both learn to love together then. That didn't seem all that bad of an option in her opinion.


End file.
